khirpfandomcom-20200213-history
Envy
Summary Another one of the Seven Sins that Blackest Night created. Envy was used by Ulti in the Brotherhood of Sin. Template Mortal Name: Melissa Avalain True Name: Envy Mortal Age: 18 True Age: Immortal. Envy has been alive since before Pandora opened her box. Appearance: Envy bears the physical appearance of a young woman no older than 18. She is roughly 5' 6", her height occasionally rising two inches with whatever heels she decides to wear. Her skin is slightly tan, her hair a dyed ebon black. It is cut short, a majority of it falling in front of her eyes while the back flares out in various green-tipped spikes. Her ears are lined with piercings, glinting brilliantly whenever any light hits them. They are all the result of some fleeting fancy Envy held before being disappointed with their appearance. Ah, her eyes. Regardless of whatever shell she's chosen, Envy's eyes are always the same verdant green. They glitter and hold an unearthly glow to them, as though they are not part of this world. These eyes have unnerved many a would-be foe and have viewed countless events throughout history that have been of Envy's own design. Envy dresses primarily in the various shades of black and green. She wears the gothic clothing of today, utilizing long skirts, armwarmers, corsets, and enough chains to make a Medieval knight scream. Envy prefers to wear knee-high boots, bloth flat and high-heeled. Her nails are often painted a green similar to her eyes, and Envy is not above spending a vast majority of time getting them just right. Envy wears a variety of necklaces and jewelry at any given time. In general, once she has worn a necklace, she will never wear that necklace again. Her arms are usually enclosed in black-and-green armwarmers, spreading from the middle of her palm to her elbow. She is fond of resting her head on her clothed palms, letting the warm fabric cushion her chin. Weapon(s): Envy weilds a variety of orichalcum daggers, using them to fight at both long range and close range distances with ease. The daggers are a jet black variation of the legendary ore, allowing them to easily blend in with Envy's usual color choice. The daggers are capable of being summoned at will and are extremely sharp. Envy's ability to materialize them at will allows her supply of daggers to reach an ifinite level. As with all weapons of Vices and Virtues, Envy's daggers are indestructible and infinitely sharp. Power(s): Envy is gifted with the powers of cryokinesis and hydro kinesis, known respectively as the mental ability to control and manipulate both ice and water. In order to aid her abilities, Envy is also granted a degree of thermokinetic abilities. This ability is generally used to bring her ice down to far beneath sub-zero temperatures, increasing the ice's lethality as the temperature drops. The eternally jealous Vice is fond of layering her daggers with frigid ice. With below sub-zero temperatures, the frozen taggers are capable of immediately freezing any wound they ifnlict. Once frozen, Envy's ice numbs all nerve endings in the inflicted area and slowly spreads throughout the opponents body, freezing it form both in the inside and out. When completely covered in ice, the frozen limb will easily snap off. If left unchecked, the ice can spread to the edge of the body and freeze the victim entirely, effectively ending all life functions. Envy's hydrokinetic abilities enable her to move any body of water at will, lest it be a puddle or an entire ocean. By forcing water through an object and rapidly altering molecular spacing, Envy is capable of slicing through a variety of objects. She is, if she so desires, capable of launching massive tiddal waves that can submerge entire subcontinents and summon vast whirlpools powerful enough to pull the strongest ships underwater with ease. Although she cannot expland water inside of an opponent's cells, thereby killing them immediately, Envy can disrupt the water inside of a being, causing severe disorientation and a feeling of becoming violently ill. In oder to aid her, should little water exist around her, Envy is capable of condensing water molecules in the air as well as joining Oxygen molecules and Hydrogen molecules in order to create water, should those two elements be present. At will, Envy can create ice or hard water constructs, the size and shape of which are limited only by her imagination. As with all Vices and Virtues, Envy is extraordinarily gifted in the fields of mental and physical strengths, as well as the long, forgotten arcane mysteries of magick. She is extremely resistant to physical attacks and her powers render her immune to water or ice attacks as well as extreme cold. Her soul is invulnerable to any manipulation against her will and upon her physical death, self-inflicted or otherwise, Envy's soul immediately enters the reincarnation cycle. Personality: Envy is, as her name implies, an extraordinarily jealous lass. Her obsession with the possessions of others ends the second it becomes available to her. Envy is and extremely determined, if somewhat fickle, person and will stop at nothing to acheive her desires. If she is faced with resistance, Envy will malevolently and maliciously destroy her opposition. Her relationship with the rogue Lust is a confusing one indeed. Working together, the two have successfully destroyed entire nations from the inside. They form a very potent team, combining Desire with Jealously and Fire with Ice. However, the two can be just as strong enemies as they are allies. Lust always gets what he wants and Envy never wants what she gets, something the jealous Vices loathes above all other things. She both longs for Lust, yet despises him at the same time, a condition which has put her at odds with Wrath more than once. Towards others, deemed "normals" by her, Envy is particularly venemous. She holds a vast hatred for humans, stemming mainly from their ability to receive items and be happy with them. She takes great pleasure in spreading her sin so that they may feel the same dissatisfaction as her. History: Milennia ago, the gods created a woman. Her name was Pandora and she was both blessed and cursed with incredible curiosity. She was also given a box and told to never open it. Pandora was created to be the perfect wife for a Titan, who passed her onto his own brother. However, the universe cannot exist without balance. When Pandora was created, it sought to find a way to counteract this supreme good witha supreme evil. Thus, Diasthos was born. She was created to be the exact opposite of Pandora, save the fact that he too was presented with a box. Hideous, untalented, and lonely, Diasthos was the polar opposite of Pandora. As most people know, Pandora's box was filled with the Vices, evils that would later plague mankind. To counteract this as well, Diasthos' box contained the Virtues, spirits that would maintain the balance when both Pandora and Diasthos were gone. For years, the Vices and Virtues waged a covert war against each other, always managing to stay concealed from humanity behind a veil of secrecy. They've taken on human forms, and walked amongst mortals, silently fighting a war that has gone on for centuries. This war was never meant to end, for each side will remain equal, as it is meant on the Grand Design. However, every rule has a loophole, and it has been found. Should Pandora's and Diasthys' boxes ever be united, the side responsible will gain dominion over all existence, and the power to wipe out whatever they choose. Envy was far less concerned with why Lust wanted with the box than the fact that he wanted it to begin with. In her eyes, anything he wanted was worth wanting as well, a deserved to be hers and hers alone. Of course, Envy did not dare confront the obsessed Vice directly. She waited impatiently behind the scenes, doing nothing but feed her jealously as Lust continued his search. She seethed and fumed, her vibrant green increasing their intensity as her own jealousy did the same. Pride ran the show, as usual. The remaining Vices followed his orders to the letter as Lust tirelessly continued his mad quest. Envy heard news of Lust's patience thinning, shown very clearly by a rush of "mysterious fires" erupting throughout southwestern Europe. She grew envious of his abilities, essentially the polar opposite of her own. Such heat, such intensity, such fury... Wrath's disappearance did nothing to quell her jealousy. Why did Lust choose Wrath, that vengeful cow, to Envy herself? She was just as good as some perpetually-angry witch, wasn't she? Wrath always got what she wanted, why couldn't Envy do the same? Again, Envy did nothing but seethe and fume over the recent events, complaining to everyone would who waste the time to listen to her. Envy paid no attention to the truce between the Vices and Virtues, her focus resting solely on Lust and his quest for the box. If it did not involve her, she did not truly care. When Pride informed her that Sloth and Hope had been sent out to track down Wrath and Lust, Envy nearly exploded on him. How could he deny her the chance of seeing Lust face to face? With each passing moment, Envy grew steadily more irritated. All she wanted was the man of her dreams and the box that would grant her untold power. Was that too much to ask? When Sloth returned with news of the capture of two Virtues, Envy's typically gloomy demeanour transformed into one of cheerful glee. Their capture meant Lust had found the box and the two things she desired most would be together. It wouldn't be long until Envy had Lust and the box in her possession. She began to wonder how much she would like the box, and if it was truly worth all the trouble. Unfortunately, Envy would come into possession of either Lust or the box. As Pride, The Vices, and the Virtues marched towards Mt. Vesuvius for their encounter with Lust, it became evident that they were too late. Wrath had already paid the sensuous Vice a visit and lived up to her name. She descended from the top of the mountain, Lust's necklace held in her hand. As Pride announced the hidden war between Vice and Virtue active once more, he ordered all of the remaining Vices to turn against their Virtuous counterparts once more. He was met with unanimous denial. Wrath simply turned her back and left, Gluttony and Sloth following suit. Envy stared at Wrath's retreating form, her eyes quickly switching to and focusing on the necklace she had thrown upon the ground. She lifted the piece of jewelry off of the dirty ground, her green eyes surverying the lettering upon it. Envy turned her back to Pride and left, Lust's necklace in her hand. She hadn't gotten what she desired, not yet. She wouldn't rest until she did. Triva Envy's Acolyte is that of Insanity, played by D2L in the Brotherhood of Sin. Category:Character Category:Brotherhood of Sin